


Steam

by Krytella



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne walks in on Simon in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Bù kê néng! This wasn't what Jayne had been expecting to find in the shower. Why couldn't people learn to lock the gorram door? Especially if they were doing... that. Jayne had meant to storm out, maybe stomp around the ship a bit. Let everyone know he was in a mood, and when Jayne was in a mood, wasn't nobody going to be able to relax. Now, if he'd walked in on Kaylee, that would have been a treat. But the doctor? Interesting.

Jayne backed behind the bulkhead. He could still see Simon, and the stuck-up prick was sure enjoying himself. It'd never quite occurred to Jayne to think about what was under those prissy clothes, but it was damn nice. Rivulets of water trailed over his pale skin. Would be soft to touch, kinda like a girl but not quite. Simon stroked his cock slowly, leisurely-like (using up more'n his share of water, but Jayne was starting not to mind so much), letting his head fall back against the wall. The doc moaned softly as he twirled his hand over the head. Jayne unzipped his pants.

Everything in the tiny room was hot and steamy. Simon stroked himself faster, panting and fidgeting in the tiny stall. His left hand slipped behind him, and Jayne could tell by the way he bent his shoulders and spread his legs that he must be fingering his own asshole. Damn. Jayne was keeping up now, keeping quiet, imagining his own hand was that sweet, tight ass. The boy needed someone to put him in his place, and to satisfy him. Obviously Kaylee was doing a lièzhì job of both.

The shower door was getting so steamed up that Jayne could barely see, but he couldn't miss the doc stiffening, arching his back even more, wailing out his orgasm almost loud enough for passerby to hear. Jayne came too, in concert, semen spurting onto the wall. When Simon caught his breath and turned to finish washing himself, Jayne slipped out. What the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him. What Jayne knew now... well, that could. Or it could just lead to some damn fine times between Jayne and Jayne's right hand. A winner either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this. That's my justification, even though I'm not sure there's a shower on Serenity, therefore it may make no sense whatsoever.


End file.
